


When In Paris

by withlovesari



Category: GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlovesari/pseuds/withlovesari
Summary: Two runaway college boys found themselves wandering in the streets of Paris after getting chased down by a bunch of armed men in Monte Carlo. Desperate for money and a place to stay, they decided to ‘break-in’ at an all-girls dormitory.
Kudos: 2





	When In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Most of the events and incidents included are products of the writer’s imagination. Real-life places (ex. countries) are used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

**PROLOGUE**

“Jackson we need to find that _chip!_ ”

Mark was breathless as soon as they reach their hotel room. They’ve been chased down by almost 30 armed men from the casino down to the hotel they’re currently staying at.

“I don’t know where it is! I think I lost it last night when we went to that underground restaurant!” Jackson panted and grabbed all of his essentials under his bed; by essentials, it means his _G &G_, guns and grenades.

“ _La Rouge_?” Mark’s head was spinning from all the running they’ve done and he feels like he’s going to pass out anytime soon. When he was a child, he and his Dad used to watch James Bond movies. He even dreamed of becoming a British secret agent. Little did he know, his future is about to get tricky and risky just like James Bond’s. “That’s not a restaurant! That’s a cabaret!”

“We have no time for this conversation, Mark! We need to get out of here!” Jackson peeked at the window and saw seven Rolls Royce parked outside the hotel. “They’re here! Come on! We need to leave!”

“We’re going to die, man,” Mark placed his gun in his holster and followed Jackson up to the rooftop. “They need that chip! And I swear if you lost it to some woman last night I’m going to kill you!”

“Forget the stupid chip! We need to make it to Paris alive.”

“Paris?”

Jackson smiled arrogantly, “Yeah. _Paris is always a good idea._ ”


End file.
